As Cronicas do Dentista
by Os 19 novos Saints
Summary: Saga resolve levar os golds para o dentista por causa da dor de dente do Kamus. baseado em algumas experiencias pessoais e sem nenhum conehcimento tecnico de Odonto
1. Chapter 1

**AS CRÔNICAS DO DENTISTA**

**Cap 1- Saga, o destruidor de Bons Dias**

_Certo dia no Santuário__ – __Refeitório_

**Kamus**: Que _merde_! Meu dente tá doendo!

**Aioria**: Affe, o meu também!

**Shura**: Minha cabeça vai explodir por causa do dente...

**D****i****tte**: É epidemia...

**Saga**: É melhor levar todo mundo pro dentista.

**Kan****on**: Não sei porque, eu não estou sentindo nada.

**Saga**: Sério mesmo, Kannon? Seu ciso nem nasceu ainda!

**Milo**: Como pode? O meu não ter nascido é normal, mas o do Kanon é absurdo!

**Debas**: Pior é o Mu ter dente de leite!

**Mask**: Não acredito que você tem dente de leite, Mu!

**Mu**: É... Tenho sim...

**Shura**: _El_ mundo vai acabar!

**Mu**: O que que há?

**Dit****t****e**: Eu sei que você tem cara de criança e é super fofo, mas essa foi uma revelação!

**Kanon**: Meu ciso não nasceu... **deprimido**

**Kamus**: O seu também não nasceu Milo? **OO**

**Milo**: Não... E realmente está ótimo assim, exceto...

**Shaka**: Exceto?

**Milo**: Er... Exceto que se eu for ao dentista ele vai querer arrancar, aí eu baguelo... Não vai combinar!

**# t****odos** **capotam**

**Milo**: Eu tenho pânico disso. **uu''** Da última vez eu fugi , hoje devo ser procurado do departamento de dentistas... Um foragido!

**Kamus**: Milo... Por _Dieu_, ninguém é foragido por não ir ao dentista. **uu**

**Milo**: Ah, não? **oo**

**Kamus**: _Non_... **¬¬''**

**Saga**: Está decidido. Todo mundo pro dentista!

**Aioros**: Ai, Saga! Que estresse! Quem tá com dor de dente é o Kamus, o Aioria e o Shura! E o Kanon e o Milo com os cisos ainda! Não preciso ir!

**Shura**: É porque ele tem medo de dentista!

**Dit****t****e**: Não creio que você tem medo de dentista, Olos!

**Aioros**: Não tenho!

**Shaka**: Então vai ao dentista.

**Aioros**: Mas eu não preciso...

**Shaka**: Então tem medo.

**Aioros**: Eu já disse que não. **uu** Só... Er... Só da anestesia. **oo**

**Shaka**: Hahahahaha! **(Obs: tem medo também)**

**Mu**: Você não me engana Shaka, pare de bancar o corajoso.

**Shaka**: Um dia ainda descubro o verdadeiro valor de uma amizade. **u.ú**

**#Milo e Kanon deprimidos num canto porque não têm o ciso#**

**Kamus**: Milo! **¬¬''** Kanon! **¬¬''** Pra que essa depressão?

**Milo** e **Kanon**: Não temos cisos!

**# t****odos****gota**

**Kamus**: Ainda bem que meus dentes estão fortes, saudáveis e limpos.

**Ma****ske**: Então por que está com dor de dente, Kamus?

**Todos**: **xDDDDDDDDD**

**M****ilo**: Te pegou, hein, pingüim!

**K****amus**: Ainda descubro o valor da amizade...

**Milo** **rindo**

**Kamus**: E você não fala nada: tem incisetado.

**Milo**: Que desgraça é isso?

**Kamus**: **uu** Inventei... Estamos livres, sabia?

**Dit****t****e**: Er... Não totalmente livres, mais vai. **xD**

**Kamus**: É que deve ter sido algum bicho. **pensa** Onde estou com a cabeça?

**Mu**: Sabia que aquelas lesmas que você come não iam te fazer bem. **¬¬**

**Kamus**: **T.T**

**Saga**: JÁ CHEGA! **pega o celular** Alô? Sim, eu gostaria de 12 consultas URGENTES! É, 12 mesmo. Dá pra hoje? Eu pago bem! Agora? Já é! Obrigado!

**desliga o celular**

**(Todos** **exeto**** Saga)**: INFELIZ!

**Saga**: Não. Sou bem feliz, sabe? Principalmente quando Athena não está perto.

**(Todos** **exeto**** Saga)**: _Nani_? **OO''**

**Saga**: **¬¬'** Vocês me assustam.

**Shaka**: Só uma pergunta...

**Milo** e **Kanon**: Não temos cisos... Não temos cisos...

**Shaka**: Se vocês ficaram falando isso e me interrompendo de novo, não vão ser só os cisos que vocês não terão. **¬¬**

**# o****s dois****calados**

**Shaka**: Er... Voltando.

**Saga**: **OO**

**Shaka**: Saga meu filho... **u.ú**

**Saga**: Sim?

**Shaka**: Pra que horas ficou marcado o dentista?

**Saga** **olha o relógio**: Daqui a 20 minutos.

**Todos** **(menos Saga)**: O QUEEEE?

**Aioros**: Eu não quero ir... **T.T**

**Aioria**: Mano, você está me envergonhando... **o.o**

**Aioros**: Eles vêm com aquela seringa... Aquela grandona.

**Aio****ria**: Mano... Vai ser na gengiva.

**Aioros**: É que nem na testa... **T.T**

**Dit****t****e**: Ai, gente! Ninguém vai sair de lá menos lindo não! Creeedo!

**Mask**: Como se você adorasse dentistas, Dite.

**Di****t****te**: Não amo, mas também não entro em pânico como o Aioros.

**Aioros**: Não estou em pânico... **T.T**

**Dit****t****e**: **uu** Vamos logo, ou chegaremos atrasados.

**Kamus**: Espero que realmente não tenhamos que sair de lá mais feios.

**Milo** e **Kanon**: Isso foi uma indireta?

**Kamus** **rindo**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Oi gente! Aqui é a Virgo Nyah (acho que virei a porta voz oficial). Essa fic eu sei exatamente quem fez: eu e a Any-chan escrevemos e a Maia betou. Acho que tmeos que mudar nossso nick, já somos bem mais de 19. Essa fic noa vai demorar pq eu a a Aninha decidimos digitar tudo primeiro pra depois postar (já tá tudo pronto -). Sabado eu posto capítulo novo, Oks? Se ganhar muitos reviews eu posto antes (huhuhu). Ah, nem eu nem a Aninha sabemos pistica nenhuma de Odontologia, entao, se nos proximos capítulos vier algo sem pé nem cabeça, não se incomodem ;D

Beijos, até o proximo capítulo D


	2. Chapter 2

_No dentista_

**Dentista**: Bem, como vão ser 12 consultas, vou dar o resultado das 12 juntas, certo?

**Dourados**: Certo! **ò.ó**

_Depois das consultas_

**Dentista**: Bem, os resultados:

**Dentista**: O senhor Mu tem dente de leite pelo que vi, você vai ter que arrancar para os permanentes nascerem.

**Mu** cai duro #

**Dentista**: O senhor Aldebaran...

**Deba pensa**: Brasileiro só se lasca.

**Dentista**: Você tem os dentes impecáveis.

**Deba**: _Yeaaah_!

**Dentista**: Senhor Saga, você tem placa, terá que fazer limpeza.

**Saga**: WWEEEEEEEEEEEE! **sai correndo feito doido**

**Dentista**: Senhor Kanon, seus cisos não nasceram e não vão nascer, você vai ter que fazer cirurgia para retirar.

**Kanon** **cai duro**

**Dentista**: Senhor... Errrr... Máscara da Morte, o senhor tem um defeito na garganta congênito, facilmente dá mau hálito, então vou lhe dar umas especificações para melhorar.

**Todos**: **XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Mask se encolhe num canto**

**Dentista**: Senhor Aioria, você tem o mesmo problema do Saga.

** Aioria**** desmaia**

**Dentista**: Shaka, você vai ter que usar aparelho ortodôntico.

**Shaka**: ISSO É UMA CALÚNIA!

**Dentista**: CALE-SE! Seu problema não é estético, é de saúde mesmo, homem! E você vai usar, ou não me chamo Dentista!

**Shaka se encolhe num canto**

**Milo encolhido em um canto**: Mas você não se chama dentista.

**Dentista**: Me chamo sim... Vá entender minha mãe. **uu**

**Milo**: **oo''** Uia...

**Dentista**: Continuando... Senhor Dohko.

**Saga**: Ele ta nos Picos Antigos. **u.ú**

**Dentista**: Hã... Er... Senhor Milo.

**Milo**: **oo**

**Dentista**: O mesmo problema do Kanon... Cirurgia.

**Milo**: Nãããããããão... Não quero ficar banguelo!

**Dentista**: **¬¬'''** Continuando... Senhor Aioros.

**Aioros**: **i.i**

**Dentista**: Não vai doer... Só umas três anestesias. **;D**

**Aioros**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **sai correndo**

**Dentista**: **uu** Eu tenho de pomadinha... Você só vai ter que repor um dente quebrado, nem precisa... Pessoal doido.

**Todos**: **O.O'''**

**Dentista**: Er... Shura.

**Shura**: **i.i**

**Dentista**: **¬¬**

**Shura**: **i.i²**

**Dentista**: Shura, é obturação. E só.

**Shura**: _Gracias a mia madresita_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dentista**: Kamus, seu caso é um dos piores.

**Kamus**: Como assim?

**Dentista**: Canal em 5 locais.

**Kamus desmaia**

**Todos**: **XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD** SE deu mal, pingüim!!

**Dentista**: Afrodite...

**Dit****t****e**: Não precisa falar, meus dentes são perfeitos!

**Dentista**: ... Aparelho externo.

**Afrodite desmaia**

**Dentista**: Pronto... Quero que marquem consultas... Aí realizarei todo o trabalho descrito.

**Todos: T.T**

**Dentista**: Acalmem-se... Vou devagar... **ò.ó**

**Todos**: **O.O**

_De volta ao Santuário..._

**Milo**: Os mais perfeitos dentes, em Kamus?

**Kamus**: Deve ter algum erro naquele exame... **i.i**

**Milo**: **uu **Há.

**Kamus**: Não fala nada. Você vai ficar banguelo. **u.ú**

**Shura**: Eu sou safo. Haha huhu!

**Deba**: Nós somos...

**Shura** **e**** Deba**: **o/\o**

**Shaka**: Você não é safo, Shura! Vai fazer obturação! O Saga é mais safo que você!

**Shura**: **¬¬''** Me deixa ser feliz?

**Shaka**: O Deba está sendo feliz... Agora eu?! De aparelho...**T.T**

**Dit****t****e**: Eu vou usar freio de burro... Buááááááá!

**Kamus**: Mais perfeitos, hein? **¬¬**

**Dit****t****e**: Você também falou que os seus eram. **i.i**

**Kamus**: **uu** Freio de burro...

**Dit****t****e**: Insensível... **T.T**

**Todos os golds (menos o Shaka e o Dite)**: FREIO DE BURRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**Ditte**: **TT.TT**

**Kamus**: Er... Pegamos pesado.

**Milo**: **XDD**

**Kamus**: Aproveita seu sorriso Milo...

**Milo**: **T.T** Pára... Seu _iceberg_.

**Shaka**: Quero ver quando eu for ter que anestesiar... **T-T** Aliás, Mu, quais dentes seus são de leite?

**Mu**: As presas e os premolares. **(N.B.: É canino!)**

**Golds**: **XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
